She's No Angel
by CazCatastrophic
Summary: A short uncomplete story involving an evil Luna. Will be quite gory when finished. Hope you like it! :
1. Introduction

She's no angel

**She's no angel **

Luna nervously fidgeted with her hands, biting her nails as she racked her brain trying to find a believable lie, but she was too confused as to what had happened just an hour earlier. She suddenly became overwhelmed with the feeling of fulfilment, she no longer ached with emptiness inside which usually took hold of her with unbelievable force and pain, her childhood memories flashing like an old black and white movie in her head. The touch of her mothers soft cheek as she kissed her goodnight sending a shiver down the side of her face. Thirteen years ago and her mother would still be there for Luna to turn to. She used to wonder if the pain of missing her would ever get better; and now, she thought it might have finally come to an end.

Luna suddenly snapped back into focus and sat upright in her blue and silver Ravenclaw chair; the fine material feeling smooth to her translucent touch. The end of her tongue touching her new sharp pointed fangs, and lighting her up with a cold, pale sensation. She stood up with a sudden firmness, juxtaposing with how she felt just three seconds previously-holding her hands into the air facing her, she sighed as she gazed at her white fingernails.

Her brain swarmed nervously with the questions she desperately needed answers to; does this have anything to do with her mother? Was this a curse or a blessing? Who can she turn to now? Should she ask the headmaster or would he throw her out of the school she now knew so well and cherished? No, it must to be secret, no one could know. Yet, how could her dark secret be quiet for long, with her altered appearance, but more importantly, her desire and un-escapable urge to drink her friend's blood?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The slow dripping of a tap woke Luna up with a start; she gradually lifted her head from the soft white pillow; as she realised her vision was perfect even in the dark. She had a sweet smell emitting from her golden blond locks of hair, not even that of the dead…

She suddenly got overwhelmed with an incredible crippling pain in her stomach, clutching her belly she slowly climbed out of her bed and crawled across the cold stone floor until she reached the wall and with great effort, managed to pull herself up.

All Luna could think of was blood. Every inch of her mind thought of dripping deep red blood. The more her mind thought of it the more the pain grew in intensity. By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs into the Ravenclaw common room she was doubled over in pain: In hunger and longing.

What was this deadly and destructive yearning? How had it encapsulated and entwined her very soul, so she thirsted for life's elixir-Blood? Like the shadow of some fearsome demon Luna crept from the common room, and swept down the now deserted corridor. Her acute senses tingling, she sensed a human presence nearby. A boy breaking the school rules by wandering the corridors of Hogwarts at night. Well, Luna laughed with a unfamiliar coldness, no more wanderings for this boy, and I have done Filch a favour anyway.

Silently, like a ghost Luna pounced on her prey. She clawed her long, white fingers down his neck; till she found a vein. Her needle like fangs piercing the fragile flesh of his neck, Luna punctured the skin and began to drink. The throbbing of his vein momentarily slowed as she thirstily drank from it like a straw.

Luna fearfully backed away from the deathly cold boy, bewildered at what she had just done. Her aching hunger now subsiding; she could feel the fresh blood running and filling her limbs, warming her body and making it look slightly less translucent.

Even her non-beating heart felt slightly more alive.

Now, what could she do? She had just killed a fellow student, drank his blood! He would not be the last, her hunger was sure to return. Even Hogwarts, a school with an eternity of dark secrets would not fail to notice students disappearing.


End file.
